secret admirer
by Black Lilys
Summary: Thanks so much to FairyQueen in the Dark Arts. An unexpected romance begins which will change everything. They never meant to fall for each other but they did. Draco shows Ginny a new side of himself. Will anyone ever understand that they truly love each


"Well, its now or never." Ginny said looking at her self in the mirror. She had changed so much since her fifth year. She took a deep breath and glanced one more time in the mirror. She then grabbed her bag and went to breakfast. It was the first day of classes and she was already late because she spent too much time getting ready.

Everyone's head turned when she walked in. As she walked to the Gryffindor table she seemed to gain more confidence. Her long curly red hair bounced as she walked. Her short skirt moved back and forth. A few whistles were heard from across the hall. Ginny couldn't help but smile. She finally made it to her seat at the table. She usually sat next to Neville. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat across from her. Hermione was looking at the daily prophet. Ron and Harry were looking at the entrance to the hall.

"What do you think everyone got so crazy about?" Harry asked. He grabbed his goblet without looking up at Ginny.

"I don't know but I sure want to find out." Ron said now looking down the table.

"Hello boys," Ginny said smiling. Harry, Neville and Ron all looked at her. Harry sprayed his pumpkin juice all over the table.

"GINNY!" Ron said almost yelling. Ginny smiled and laughed. She sat down next to Neville who was in complete shock. Hermione looked up from her paper and smiled.

"You look great Ginny. I told you the spells would work." Hermione said.

"Yeah thanks again for them." Ginny said grabbing some food.

"Ginny what happened? I mean your hair." Ron asked stunned. Harry had a huge smile on his face.

"And your skirt or what is left of it." Harry said.

"What are you doing coming out here looking like that?" Ron said.

"Oh calm down Ron." Ginny said.

"I...I think you look...great," Neville said.

"Thank you Neville," Ginny said.

"Which spells did you use?" Hermione asked

"I used the one to make my hair curly." Ginny said loading her plate with food.

"What the bloody hell did you do to your skirt?" Ron asked.

"I hemmed it." Ginny said.

"You mean cut almost all of it off. How the bloody hell can you even wear that?" Ron said.

"Ron if it was Hermione that dressed up like this then you would be happy wouldn't you?" Ginny said.

"What!...Um...Hermione is um" Ron said. His face went red and he couldn't say anything else. Ron just looked away from everyone. It was so obvious that Ron and Hermione liked each other but neither of them would make the first move.

Later when classes were over:

"Crabbe, Goyle what is going on over there?" Draco asked walking over to them. They shrugged their shoulders.

"I've should have learned not to ask you two any questions." He sneered.

"Where have you been?" asked Goyle.

"At my dorm. Since I have a room next to Granger I had to do some protecting of my space. I can't believe that Dumbledore would put only a door between me and that mudblood." Draco said. He was looking at a crowd of guys at the end of the hallway. Someone was in the middle but he couldn't see who it was. 

"Well at least your Headboy." Crabbe said. A first year was walking by. Draco grabbed him by the collar. He was so frightened.

"What is going on over there?" Draco asked.

"I...I don't know" He said. Draco shoved him away.

"I'll have to find out for my self." Draco said walking over to the crowd. "Out of the way. Move!" Draco yelled. When they saw it was Draco they backed away.

Leaning against the wall was none other then Ginny. She was smiling at the guy next to her. Draco's jaw dropped as he looked her up and down. He could barley recognize her. He looked at her curly red hair, beautiful smile and her mini skirt and legs. Ginny finally noticed Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked starring him in the eye. Draco changed his expression.

"What is this? Your that Weasley girl aren't you? Your weasel brother is friends with Potter." He sneered.

"Good job Malfoy, I thought for a second you didn't recognize me. Now you may be able to get your name right on your NEWTS." Ginny said standing away from the wall.

"Go back to your filthy house and poor family." Draco sneered. Draco took a step toward Ginny.

"Go to Hell Malfoy." Ginny said.

"I've been there it's not that bad." Draco sneered.

"Fuck you," said Ginny.

"What are you offering? Not like I would with a Gryffindor, and a Weasley no less." Draco said with his evil smile. Ginny pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"Don't make me hex you!" Ginny sneered.

"Then I'll just have to give you detention. Do you remember that I'm headboy." Draco said grabbing her wrist that was holding her wand.

"You prat!" Ginny said. She pulled her wrist from his grasp and stormed away very annoyed.

In the common room:

Ginny stormed in and sat in the arm chair by the fire. Harry and Ron were sitting in the other seats.

"What's wrong Ginny? Did someone think you should spend more time dressing up and shortening your skirt?" asked Ron. 

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny said giving him a dirty look.

"No really what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Draco, that prat!" Ginny said. Hermione came in and sat down at the only seat left next to Ron.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Draco," Harry said.

"Yeah the new headboy." Ginny sneered.

"What!" Harry said.

"Since when?" Ron asked.

"Yeah he is a pain having only a door between our rooms." Hermione said.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I thought you guys knew. Dumbledore announced it this morning at breakfast. I'm headgirl." Hermione said.

"We were late for breakfast." Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"I thought you two knew already. That explains why you two didn't say anything about it. I figured that someone had told you and you just didn't want to mention it or something." Hermione said smiling.

"We would have said congratulations." Harry said. 

"Hermione remember this is Harry and Ron your talking about." Ginny said smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"What were you saying about Draco?" Hermione asked ignoring Ron's question.

"We got into a fight and I threatened to hex him." Ginny said.

"Why didn't you?" asked Harry.

"I would have if he didn't say he was headboy. I had no idea." She said.

"What was it about your skirt being too short?" Ron asked.

"Well sort of. I was talking to a bunch of guys and he must have come over to see what was going on. I don't think he recognized me at first. He was in a sort of in shock." Ginny said laughing.

"What bunch of guys?" Ron asked.

"Oh knock it off Ron." Hermione said. Hermione and Ron smiled at each other. Harry leaned over toward Ginny.

"Do you think they will ever get together?" Harry whispered.

"Not unless one makes a move soon before they both give up." Ginny whispered back.


End file.
